Customers of financial institutions often find it difficult to keep track of their account activities. These customers may be unaware of the details of their transactions, account balances, and account policies and may miss potential opportunities and susceptibilities associated with their accounts. For example, a customer may not realize that they are eligible for an upgraded service because they are unfamiliar with their bank's policies and products. Moreover, financial institutions usually have large volumes of data to organize and maintain, and may not have the resources to easily analyze the data and keep customers informed. Such financial institutions may miss opportunities for growth by failing to inform their customers of possible issues, offers, and product updates at the most opportune times. For example, a financial institution may fail to timely notify a customer of an investment offer and may miss an opportunity to strengthen their relationship with the customer as a consequence.